ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Bugs Bunny, Attorney at Law episodes
Bugs Bunny, Attorney at Law is a American animated series that aired on Adult Swim. The series lasted for 4 seasons and 90 episodes. The series is rated TV-14-LSV, with some episodes rated TV-PG (depends on the content). The first, second and third seasons had 22 episodes while the final season had 24 episodes. Episodes Season 1 #Bugs' New Job - In the series opening, Bugs gets his new job as a lawyer. (TV-PG) #An Jawbreaker Problem - The Eds gets sent to court for chasing a jawbreaker, but Bugs then realizes they love jawbreaker. (Decision: Not guilty) (First appearance of Becky and Stacie, as they were hired by Bugs after he start interviewing for two assistants, after he was having trouble keeping track of his files) (TV-PG-L) #Speedy-Mayhem - Collin and his gang goes to court when they got caught attacking a Teary eyed, mistaken for a crying kid. (Decision: Not guilty and he, Bugs and Becky puts T.E Blythe in prison for 4 weeks) (tv-14-LSV) #Teen Titans No! - The Titans are sent to court for wrecking havoc. (Decision: Guilty and must feed Alligator food to the alligators) (TV-14-LSV) #Powerpuffed - Bugs accidentally puts the Powerpuff Girls in court. (Decision: Not guilty due to the fact that Bugs accidentally arrested the girls) (TV-PG) #You Look Sexy, Becky - A monkey steals Becky's top and she was forced to be topless all day. (TV-14-LSV) #Evil in Court - After General Skarr turns Hector Con Carne in to jail for a large cash bounty on his head, Benson orders Bugs to defend him. (Decision: Guilty due to the fact that he tried to kill everybody on the court with sharks and must have a dinner with Benson) (TV-14-LSV) #Grim-Busted - Billy and Mandy sends Grim to the court after he makes a mess. (Decision: Guilty and must be placed under house arrest for 2 weeks) (TV-PG) #Swearing Dog - Spike goes to court when he suddenly gets addicted to swearing. (Decision: Not guilty, but needs to be careful swearing a lot) (TV-14-LSV) #An Bunnicula Problem - Bunnicula, his friends and his owner Mina goes to court, but Daffy thinks he murdered Mina's dad, which Bunnicula didn't. Then, Daffy kills Bunnicula. (Decision: Not guilty, but gets killed by Daffy anyways.) (TV-14-LSV) #Juniper Lee in Court?! - Juniper Lee and her family gets sent to court for attacking a monster being mistaken for a dinosaur bone. (Decision: Not guilty) (TV-14-LSV) #People vs. Tweety and Sylvester - After destroying a whole neighborhood, during one of their chases, Tweety Bird and Sylvester Pussycat get sent to court. (Decision: Guilty and must clean the neighborhood up) (TV-PG) #Mojo Jojo: The Movie - Mojo Jojo gets sent to the court after he wrecks the city. (Decision: Guilty and must rebuild the city) (TV-PG-LV) #Daffy's Secret - Becky uncovers Daffy's secret, he collects soda cans. (TV-PG) #Tom and Jury - Tired of Jerry pestering him, Tom sues him for $1,000. (Decision: Guilty; Jerry Mouse must be placed under house arrest for 10 days) (TV-PG-D) #Wattersons' Custody Trouble - When Nicole and Richard Watterson decide to have a divorce, and seeing who of them can have the custody of their children, with Bugs Bunny representing Nicole, while Wile E. Coyote represents Richard. At the end, Bugs eventually reveals that the "Richard" that has been put on the stand is a robot; the stenographer is revealed to be Mojo Jojo who was behind the whole thing, in an attempt to get the kids away from Nicole and Richard (this latter begin kidnapped by Mojo, and later found by the Road Runner), because he wants have children. Mojo Jojo is taken away and the divorce is cancelled. (Decision: None; Richard Watterson was revealed to be a robot) (This is a remake of the Harvey Birdman, Attoney at Law first episode, "Bannon Custody Battle") (The real Richard Watterson will appear in one episode) (TV-14-LSV) #Bugs For a Day - After Bugs goes on a day vacation and Daffy gets sick, Becky becomes a lawyer for a day, but it's seems not easy than she thought it would be. (TV-PG) #Animaniacs' Court - Ralph and the Animaniacs gets sent to court for making a mess in the WB backlot. (Decision: Guilty (Ralph) and Not guilty (Animaniacs)) (tv-14-LSV) #Red's Restraining Order - McWolf is sent to court for violating a 20-yard restraining order against Red. (Decision: ???) (TV-14-LSV) #Lola Bunny Sues - Lola Bunny sues cardealer Yosemite Sam for selling her a lemon when her newly purchased car breaks down a few miles from her home. (Decision: Guilty; Yosemite Sam must give Lola Bunny back her money and he loses his cardealing license for cheating his customers out of their money) (TV-PG-L) #Detention Jailbreak - The students of Detention and their teacher Miss Kisskillya gets sent to court for getting detention every day for no reason. (Decision: Not guilty, but was forced to close the detention room for good) (TV-PG) #Becky Discovers Her Parents' Murderer - Becky discovers that Yosemite Sam was responsible for murdering her parents, so she and Bugs must place him in jail. (Decision: Guilty and Yosemite Sam must be executed on the electric chair) (TV-14-LSV) Season 2 #Uncle Court - Uncle Grandpa gets sent to court for wrecking the houses. (Decision: Guilty and must pay a $400 bill) (TV-14-LSV) #Time Squad Gone Wrong - The Time Squad gets sent to court for changing the past. (Decision: Guilty and must fix the time) (TV-PG) #Slappy Slapped - Slappy Squirrel gets mistakenly sent to court, but one thing Bugs didn't know about is that her enemy blamed her. (Decision: Not guilty, and she, Bugs and Becky puts Walter Wolf in prison for 2 weeks) (TV-PG) #Tom vs. Clint Clobber - Clint Clobber is taken to court for animal abuse. Evidence are the photos of him brutally beating and torturing his cat Tom, force-feeding him with a large bottle of soda, tying him up and throwing him in a bucket of fish, and even tying him down to a lawn chair (Decision: Guilty and must serve 6 months in prison, plus Clint Clobber is prohibited by law from selling, buying or owning pets) (TV-14-LSV) #Wile E. Coyote vs. Acme Company - Wile E. sues Acme Company for defective products for his failure to catch the Road Runner (Decision: ???) (TV-14-LSV) #Train Accident - Mary and Chad comes to court after they accidentally left Clarence in the park, which he got killed in a train accident. (Decision: None, but assumed Not guilty) (TV-14-LSV) #Fishing Food - Cod Commando sues Elmer Fudd for trying to cook him for a fish food restaurant. (Decision: Guilty; Elmer Fudd must close his restaurant) (TV-14-LSV) #Tyke's Custody - Spike goes to court in order to regain his son Tyke's custody, what was taken by their arch-nemesis Kyle the cat (from Tom and Jerry Kids). (Decision: Tyke's custody is back to Spike's owership, and Kyle must serve 6 years in prison.) (TV-PG) #A Teary Mistake - Collin goes to court to gain back Caleigh from T.E Blythe. (TV-14-LSV) #Pepe le-Pew's Report - Pepe Le-Pew goes to court when someone stole his love. (Decision: Guilty and the thief must give his love back to him) (TV-PG) #Runaway On The Rails - A robot Yosemite Sam steals the money from the train. (TV-PG) #Oh Say Can You See? - Bugs' favorite holiday, Presidents Day, comes. (TV-PG-V) #Damn You, Daffy! - Daffy gets in trouble when he accidentally called Becky a mean name. (Decision: Guilty and must apologize to Becky and then gets his second chance) (TV-14-LSV) #Pacer StackTrain and The Thief - A mysterious person steals a Pacer StackTrain, so Bugs must find the person who is responsible for that. (TV-PG) #Pileup On I-75 - White & Black Spy are sent to court after accidentaly destroying many places with their battles. (TV-14-LSV) #Wolf Money - The Wattersons are arrested and sent to the court after McWolf blames them from robbery, and Bugs helps the Wattersons to prove their innocence. (Decision: Guilty (McWolf) and not guilty (Wattersons)) (TV-14-LSV) #Pizza Mess - Pizza Steve gets sent to court for making the most dangerous stunt ever. (Decision: Not guilty) (TV-PG-D) #Porky on Trial - Porky Pig is sent to court for accidentally scaring everybody at a national park with a Bigfoot costume. (Decision: Not guilty) (TV-PG) #Night Moves - Lazlo and his gang comes to the court when a mysterious figure is roaming around their camp. (Decision: ???) (TV-PG) #Revenge of The Tire Slasher - A legendary Tire Slasher tries to attack the city (TV-14-LSV) #Wile Coded - When The Sun Princess/Clara Colona gets mistakenly sent to court, Wile E. must prove that she is not a problem. (Decision: Apologizes to her and she was free, thanks to Wile E. Coyote) (TV-14- LSV) #Robo-Yosemite - A robot that Yosemite built before his execution comes to court and wrecks havoc, so Becky must stop it. (TV-PG) Season 3 #Negligent Mommy - Mindy's mother from the Animaniacs segment, Mindy and Buttons, is sent to court for child neglect and/or endangerment. Evidence are the photos of her leaving her toddler Mindy alone in the backyard with the dog Buttons. (Decision: Not guilty, but forced into looking more on her daughter and attending a one-hour parenting class) (TV-PG) #Monty's IRS - Billionaire Montana Max from Tiny Toon Adventures is sent to court for tax evasion. (Decision: Guilty and must perform community service, cleaning the dirty streets; he also owes IRS thousands of dollars in tax) (TV-14-LSV) #Aunt Figg's Trial - Aunt Figg and Lickboot (along with the other villains) are taken to court for their crimes involving the false million dollar reward planted on a girl named Robyn and destruction of Starling Enterprise property by setting the cabin on fire (Decision: Guilty; Aunt Figg and Lickboot are sentenced to 80 years in prison; Lickbootand's Law Firm is closed permanently, thanks to Bugs) (TV-14-LSV) #Princess' Tax Fraud - Princess Morbucks is brought to court for IRS tax fraud (Decision: Guilty; she must pay back thousands of dollars in taxes she owes to the IRS) (TV-PG-LV) #People vs. Benson - Benson is sent to court after he was confused with a robber identical to him. (Decision: Not guilty due to the fact he is not the robber) (TV-14-LSV) #Fuzzy Trial - Fuzzy Lumpkins is sent to court for swiping "Pic-a-nic" basket goodies. (Decision: ???) (TV-14-LSV) #Red Guy vs. Him - The Red Guy sues Judge Him for punish him. (Decision: Not guilty since the fact that the Red Guy is insane) (TV-14-LSV) #An Gopher Mayhem - The Goofy Gophers, Mac and Tosh, gets sent to court for "stealing" a game. (Decision: Not guilty since they actually bought the game) (TV-PG) #People vs. Elmer Fudd - Elmer Fudd gets sent to court for trying to hunt down Bugs, not knowing he is now a lawyer. (Decision: Guilty) (TV-14-LSV) #Women vs. Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo gets sent to court for "sexual harassment" towards young women (Decision: Not guilty, and provided Johnny Bravo a love interest) (TV-14-LSV) #Way Too Loud Kiddington - Loud Kiddington gets sent to court for diorderly conduct when he talks loudly in a public library. (Decision: ???) (TV-14-LSV) #Menace from Mars - Marvin the Martian is brought to court for attempting to blow up the Earth. (Decision: Guilty) (TV-14-LSV) #Gonzales vs Pussycat - Speedy Gonzales brings Penelope Pussycat to court to sue her for wrongful termination. (Decision: None) (TV-14-LSV) #Chowder's Food Poisoning - Chowder sues an all-you-can-eat-buffet restaurant when he gets sick from food poisoning from eating the foods that have been improperly cooked (Decision: ???) (TV-14-LSV) #Rowdyruff Boys' Custody - Mojo Jojo goes to court in order to regain the Rowdyruff Boys' custody from Judge Him. (Decision: ???) #Major Glory vs. Dexter - Major Glory takes Dexter to court for copyright infringement when the boy genius makes a Major Glory action figure in an attempt to impress a young group of peers. (Decision: Not gulty, due to the fact he want to impress a young group of peers) (TV-PG-DV) #A Different Heather - Collin goes to court when Heather, his girlfriend, is acting very differently. (TV-PG-DLV) #Rage-Aholic Katie - Teenage girl Katie Kaboom from the Animaniacs segment, Katie Kaboom, is summoned to court for reckless driving and disorderly conduct with her monstrous angry outbursts in the neighborhood during her first driving lessons (Decision: Not guilty, but has to take anger management classes) (TV-PG) #Ghastly vs Dee Dee - Major Dr. Ghastly sues Dee Dee for destroying one of her inventions. (Decision: None; Major Dr. Ghastly is later revealed to be Dee Dee's aunt) (TV-14-LSV) #Ice Trouble - The Ice King sues Ice Bear for "stealing" his name. (Decision: Not guilty due to Ice Bear is a polar bear.) (TV-PG-L) #Fanged Beast - Tom's legend, Fanged Beast, comes to life. (TV-14-LSV) #Prank War - Tom and Stacie make a prank war, making pranks to each other. (TV-PG) Season 4 #Tom and Jerry vs. Jeannie - Jeannie the Babysitter takes Tom and Jerry to court for "child abduction" on the night the baby disappeared into the construction site while she was on the phone chatting with her high school friends. (Decision: Guilty; Jeannie is sentenced to 2 months in prison for child neglect and filing a false police report) (TV-14-LSV) #The Stolen Royal Passport - Sylvester Pussycat is summoned to court for stealing the royal passport and attempting to frame Tweety Bird (who has been collecting cat paw prints from each country he visits) for the theft during his trip around the world in 80 days. (Decision: Not guilty due to the real thief is caught, but is sent to prison anyways for filing a false police report.) #Claude vs. Bertie and Hubie - Claude Cat takes mice Hubie and Bertie to court for causing all sorts of trouble for him and attempting to drive him out of his home. (Decision: Guilty; Hubie and Bertie are sentenced to 20 years in prison on charges of harassment and unlawful entry) #Bunny and Claude - Carrot patch robbers Bunny and Claude are finally sent to court with the charges of grand theft carrots. (Decision: Guilty; Bunny and Claude are sentenced to 15 to 20 years in prison) #King's Courts - Bugs' father, Mr. King Bunny, visits the court. (TBA) #King and Odie and... Becky? - please attend a summary #Derailment - please add a summary #Wile E. Coffee - Wile E. sues a coffee shop for a accident related to a coffee. (TV-14-LSV) #Tom For a Day - Stacie and Tom swap places with each other for a day, later Stacie realizes that it's seems not easy than she thought it would be. #Jeannie's Revenge - Jeannie, the now ex-babysitter, somehow breaks out of prison for get revenge on Judge Austin for sentencing her to 2 mouths on prison. However, the Warners Siblings are hired as Judge Austin's bodyguards and they will to make her life impossible. #Daffy for a Day - Stacie and Daffy decide to switch places with each other for just one day. # # # # # # # # # # # # #Bugs' Final Case (two-part episode) - Bugs solves the final case. (TV-PG-D; Part One, TV-PG-DL; Part Two) Episode ideas? Category:Episode list Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Bugs Bunny, Attorney at Law